Yesterday
by yumi
Summary: Filling in the gap between the meeting with the council and the Gray & Aki scene that follows. Reviews are very welcome!


Author's Notes: This is my first real fanfic (eer...the other one was just sort of a practice run O_o), so pwease give me some feedback. =) I referred to Dean Wesley Smith's novelization of the movie for any and all technical terminology... ^_^ This li'l story fills in the gap between the meeting with the Council and the Gray-Aki scene that follows.

Dedicated to KillerCove, who got me started with the whole fanfic-writing craze and whose talents are quite the inspiration to me. You're awesome, KC. =)

****

yesterday

Aki and Dr. Sid's "spirit wave" proposal had shocked the Council into withdrawing to a private conference room to evaluate humanity's options. Now the meeting was over, the Council's decision made clear—the plan to utilize the Zeus Cannon would be put on hold until there was positive assurance that no alternative existed. The Council members and those who were present for the final verdict deserted the room and Gray Edwards had been left standing there alone for a while now. Although the view from the window was impressive, it couldn't distract him from his thoughts of yesterday.

They had managed to escape Old New York City with their spirits intact. When the Phantom-induced adrenaline rush finally slowed, his thoughts shifted to settle themselves around her. It was less than a day ago when he removed his helmet to stand face to face with her for the first time in almost two years. Her expression revealed a momentary flash of recognition but was instantly replaced by a calm, impassive stare. Her lips reluctantly mouthed his name. _"Gray."_ That reaction only angered him further. He was expecting resentment. Hatred. Anything that could justify the bitterness in his heart. But her eyes would tell him nothing.

Neither one said a word for the remainder of the flight back to the New York Barrier City, the rest of the Deep Eyes squad providing enough conversation among themselves to keep the atmosphere from becoming unbearably silent. He used the time to revive old memories, which only served to fuel his anger.

They had spoken to each other only a week before their relationship ended unexpectedly. She seemed fine—a little stressed if anything, but they were both struggling with the demands of their respective occupations at the time. They had promised to meet up in New York the following week—he remembered eagerly looking forward to the occasion. But when he arrived there, she had already left. Her quarters were empty and no one could tell him where she had gone. No word arrived from her that day, so he left a message at the lab—still nothing. In two years, she had never given him an answer. In the end, he couldn't think of her without allowing the resulting grief, anger, and guilt to gnaw him apart.

His feelings concerning her sudden disappearance were mixed. Part of him wanted to accept the reasons behind her departure, whatever they were. He wanted to forgive her cruelty and move on with his life. But the other part demanded an explanation for the pain she caused, unable to leave the past behind. He even hoped that she would someday feel the misery forced upon him and the torment of memories one could never bury.

But that was two years ago. After recent events, he wasn't sure what to think. Too much had happened in too little time, changing his outlook on everything. He closed his eyes succumbing to the flashbacks of yesterday's nightmare...

The surging red light warning him of death's proximity...the hiss of a treatment shield injected through his neck and the slight sting that ensued...Ryan helping him to the operating table...its cool fabric pressing against his back. He had forced his eyes open to glance up at Aki, just in case he never got another chance. Her swift movements exhibited the confidence of a skilled physician, but her eyes...her eyes shone with a fear he had never witnessed in all the years he had known her. Yet even at that critical moment, when life's finale was close at hand, those cloudy brown eyes had been strangely comforting. He felt his throat tremble as he tried to speak, but she injected him with an anesthetic before the words could form.

He remembered slowly regaining consciousness when it was over. Even though the ordeal left him exhausted and unable to speak, she had probably sensed his unspoken gratitude. Gray could only catch the trailing end of her sentence. _"...back to normal in no time."_ She retreated to the door before either one could say anything.

_"Hey, Doc." _He could barely make out Ryan's voice stopping Aki in her tracks. _"Thanks for saving him."_

_A life for a life, _He reminded himself, _we should be even now, but I never actually saved your life, did I?_ _You've been infected all this time..._ The sight of the wriggling Phantom particles in the Holo had silenced the room. Gray's own initial shock had startled him. He found himself fearing her death when it was only yesterday he'd been furious with her recklessness with the lives of his squad. But there was no time to feel guilty...she was still in danger. That shield wasn't a cure...only a temporary mask to deceive death, to deceive others around her into believing that she was as normal as them...

Behind him, the door slid open, interrupting his thoughts. Heavy footsteps leisurely made their way into the empty conference room. Gray didn't bother to turn around. His trained eye caught the intruder's reflection in the window, only it wasn't an intruder, but Ryan Whittaker, his best friend.

"Hey, Ryan." Gray's eyes proceeded to fix themselves on a building undergoing renovation down below.

"Hey. What're you doin' in here?"

"Just thinking, I guess."

"About her?"

Gray blinked and looked up. "You mean Dr. Ross?"

"Yeah. You two have obviously met before. And after yesterday's pleasantries, I'm guessin' you know, or at least knew, each other pretty well."

"Yeah."

"So why don't you go talk to her? You can catch up on stuff. Maybe set some things right."

Gray looked at him in surprise, wondering how much his friend actually knew about his relationship with Aki. Then he smiled sadly, shook his head, and turned to leave. "Nah. C'mon, we should check in with the Major and give him our report." He reached the door and realized Ryan hadn't budged. Gray sighed. "I don't know where she is right now anyway."

Ryan chuckled softly at his friend's reluctance. "You might wanna try Docking Platform 3, Maintenance Gondola 2." He joined his superior at the door and clapped a steady, reassuring hand on Gray's shoulder. "The Major can wait a few more hours."

"You're probably right. But it's been so long since I've talked to her..." He trailed off, hoping Ryan would let him leave it at that.

"All the more reason you need to see her," He grinned. "No time like the present, Captain."

Gray stared at the wall, lost in thought. For a moment, he looked as if he was considering refusing Ryan's suggestion again. But he finally raised his head to meet Ryan's gaze. "Yeah. Okay, fine...you got me. I'll go." Then he smiled and added, "Thanks."

Ryan watched him walk down the corridor. From there, it'd only take a few minutes to reach the Docking Platforms—that didn't leave much time to act. The moment Gray was out of sight, Ryan headed in the opposite direction to find Neil. He trusted Gray could handle the situation by himself, but a little assistance never hurt anyone...


End file.
